my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Time Station
Sound Effects Used The Main Scenes * Sound Ideas, SIREN - AMBULANCE, FIRE, POLICE, FOREIGN (VINTAGE RECORDING) 02 (Heard a few times in "A Dog's Life.") * Sound Ideas, SPACE, VOICE - RED ALERT!. . RED ALERT!. . RED ALERT!. . RED ALERT!, ELECTRONIC, COMPUTER, SCI FI (VINTAGE RECORDING) (Heard a few times in "A Dog's Life.") * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, FACTORY - STEAM WHISTLE: TWO BLASTS, INDUSTRY (VINTAGE RECORDING) 01 * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard twice in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 01 (Heard in "Mysterious Stranger" and "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Sound Ideas, WOLVES - TIMBER-WOLVES: HOWLING, ANIMAL, WOLF 02 (Heard once in "Mysterious Stranger.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - LARGE METAL AND GLASS CRASH 03 (Heard in "Schemer's Special Club.") * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - POLAROID: SINGLE SHOT AND DISPENSE PICTURE * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July.") * Sound Ideas, JUNGLE, AFRICA - AFRICA: MORNING AMBIENCE, BIRDS 02 (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Sound Ideas, HARP - CHORDAL GLISS, UP, MUSIC (Heard once in "Dan's Big Race.") * Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (Heard in "Fortune Teller Schemer.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING(Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard twice in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard in "Schemer Goes Camping" and "Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - EERIE WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Mysterious Stranger.") * Sound Ideas, SPACE, DOOR - SPACE SHIP DOOR 1, SCI FI (Heard in "Schemer's Robot.") * Sound Ideas, SPACE, DOOR - SPACE SHIP DOOR 2, SCI FI (Heard in "Schemer's Robot.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAMS, WOMAN, VERSION 1, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard in "One of the Family.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard in "One of the Family.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard in "One of the Family.") Thomas Stories * Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - OLD CAR, HAND AIR HORN * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 (Heard in "Promises, Promises" and "Washout.") * Sound Ideas, Auto, Crash - Crashes And Rolls Down Embankment (Heard in "Happy Accidents" and "Dan's Big Race.") * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, BRAKE - BRAKES SQUEAL * Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Heard in "One of the Family" and "Queen for a Day.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Once Upon a Time.") * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash SS010101 (Heard in "Second Chances," "One of the Family," and "Queen for a Day.") * Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 (Heard once in "Queen for a Day.") * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Queen for a Day.") * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 (Heard in "Achoo," "Nickel in a Pickle," "Do I Hear," "All's Fair," "Becky Makes a Wish," and "Bully for Mr. Conductor.") * Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard in "One of the Family" and "Queen for a Day.") Image Gallery Shining Time Station/Image Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren Category:Shows That Don't Use CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504